Laser thermal transfer is a typical thermal transfer technology. Generally, a laser thermal transfer device is equipped with a high precision laser optical system and a high accuracy movable carrier. Purchase cost and maintenance cost of components of the high precision laser optical system and the high accuracy movable carrier are usually expensive. Therefore, considering the production cost, the laser thermal transfer is not suitable for a large area thermal transfer.
Further, the laser thermal transfer generally applies a color donor including a light sensitive material. When the color donor is prepared, it is necessary to consider the absorbing laser ability and the light thermal conversion ability of various components of the color donor, the characteristics of light sensitive material, and the interactive relationships of the light sensitive material, paints, dyes, and thermal desorption materials in the color donor. Thus, the color donor applied by the laser thermal transfer has complex compositions, thereby having a high production cost. Therefore, the use of the laser thermal transfer can not reduce the production cost effectively.